The present invention relates to a nestably stackable container adapted to have a product sealed therein.
Many products are sold or distributed in disposable containers, such as cups. Often, the product only occupies a small proportion of the volume of the container. Examples of products of this type are dehydrated soups or noodles; instant coffee, tea or chocolate; or pharmaceutical products. In sealing such products into the container, it is customary to place a seal at the lip of the container to prevent the product from either falling out of the container or being tampered with. This means that each container/product unit includes large amounts of empty space, making storage and shipping less efficient.